the unexpected surprise
by phangirl123
Summary: " My eyes left his to wander further down his beautiful face, down his lean body, finally stopping at the box he held in his hands. "Is that what I think it is, Dan?" I said, biting my lip longingly. "You know it babe," he winked. " Phan one-shot. Sorry for the title. R


**A/N: I wrote a thing. Hope you like it. (Please don't take me seriously)**

**Phil's POV**

I sat by the fire waiting for Dan to come home. It had been so long. I didn't know how much longer I could wait. The longing inside me was becoming stronger. I sighed impatiently, looking down at my watch. He was five minutes late _as usual. _Typical Dan.

I heard the sound of a car pulling up outside. My head snapped up. _He's here, finally. _I could barely control the excitement building up inside of me. I could hear the sound of his keys scraping inside the door. I watched as he walked through the front door, his eyes wandering across the room until they met mine. He smirked slyly.

My eyes left his to wander further down his beautiful face, down his lean body, finally stopping at the box he held in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is, Dan?" I said, biting my lip longingly.

"You know it babe," he winked.

I walked up to Dan, smiling at him, before gently taking the box from his hands.

"Come on," I said, gesturing to Dan to follow me. "I want to get started."

He smiled, that gorgeous smile that gave me goosebumps.

I led him into the dimly lit kitchen, the only light coming from the vanilla scented candles that were placed around the room.

I placed the box down on the kitchen table.

"You ready?"

He nodded, as I opened the box, carefully pulling out the contents.

Dan's eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at what Phil had taken out of the box.

"Wait, Phil, are you sure you ordered the right one? I might have picked up the wrong one at the shop. I could go back if you want-"

"No Dan, it's definitely the right one. I thought we agreed on this?" I asked him, confused.

"Phil, we agreed on the CHOCOLATE CAKE. YOU KNOW I'M ALLERGIC TO PEANUTS."

"I thought you were allergic to walnuts?"

"IT'S ALL THE SAME PHIL. I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THAN THIS."

I looked at him, slightly fearfully. I had never seen Dan this angry before. There was a certain fire behind his eyes that made me shiver. I felt slightly guilty though at the same. We HAD been going out for a few months now, maybe Dan had a point.

I looked down at the cake, wanting just one slice, before looking back at Dan who was still fuming.

"_No Phil," _I thought to myself. _"The cake will have to wait. Think of Dan."_

My stomach growled, the longing for cake still growing. I tried to ignore it.

"Dan, I'm sorry I-"

My hand reached out to Dan's apologetically, but he pushed it away.

"Don't bother Phil, it's too late."

With that, he stormed out of the house without a backwards glance.

...

I sat there, three hours later, still waiting for Dan. By now most of the cake was gone; I couldn't help myself, I'm a comfort eater. I still couldn't believe what had just happened. It wasn't like Dan to overreact about something like that. My hand shakily reached towards the last slice of cake. Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain flash across my face. I looked up to where Dan was standing over me, a new fire dancing behind his usually calm eyes. The cake fell from my grasp.

"Really Phil? Have you learnt nothing? You could have at least gotten a new cake."

"Dan I'm sorry! I didn't know if you were coming back- I was scared! You know I comfort eat, Dan!"

"I came back here to apologise Phil, and this is what I find? What's wrong with you?!"

"Dan I'm sorry, I really am!"

Dan fell silent suddenly. He appeared to be thinking about something intently.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Dan grabbed the piece of cake I had dropped and looked at me with an evil smirk.

"You want some cake, Phil? Or should I say...CAKE BOY" he said viciously.

"W-what?" I stammered.

Before I knew what was happening, Dan had shoved the last slice of cake into my mouth. My eyes widened in shock. I spat the cake out immediately, spluttering.

_What was he doing? Why was he treating me like this? He's normally so nice and gentle._

Smiling sweetly, Dan looked down at me, to where I still sat frozen at the kitchen table and spoke. "I hope you've learned your lesson now Phil. Next time, we get chocolate cake."

I stared at him, mouth hanging open. _What is wrong with him?_

He started laughing.

"_What now_?" I thought to myself.

"I'm just kidding Phil. I'm not really angry- it was supposed to be a joke. I'm not really allergic to peanuts. I didn't expect you to take me seriously. Now go wash your face Cake Boy... you can meet me upstairs."

**A/N: ** **Hope you enjoyed my one shot!** **Seriously though, don't take this seriously. Review and let me know what you though ;) **


End file.
